In the past, various methods have been used for studying bones and joints. The closest prior art work appears to be that in which sound transmission through the teeth of a closed jaw was used to measure the occlusal force produced during chewing and swallowing. None of the prior art shows any method or apparatus for using the modulation of the amplitude and/or the phase of a sound signal as a means for studying bone and joint characteristics of a human or animal joint.